originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson
|gender = Male |species = Human/Anodite |age = 10 (Ben 10) 15 (Alien Force) 16 (Ultimate Alien) |hometown = Bellwood |nemesis = Vilgax |profession = Hero, Student |affiliations = Ben's Team DNA Force Plumbers Galactic Enforcers |parents = Carl Tennyson (father) Sandra Tennyson (mother) |grandparents = Max Tennyson (grandfather) Verdona Tennyson (grandmother) |children = Kenneth Tennyson (alternate future son), Gwendolyn Tennyson (alternate future daugher) 14 Necrofiggians (children) |spouses = Kai Green (alternate future wife) |friends = Kevin Ethan Levin |loveinterest = Kai Green Julie Yamamoto Elena Validus |pets = Dog |other1 = Gwendolyn Tennyson Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson |other_1 = Cousins |appearance = Ben 10 (Series, Movies, Video Games) |voice = Tara Strong (Ben 10) Fred Tataciore (Ben 10,000) Graham Phillips (Ben 10: Race Against Time) Yuri Lowenthal (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) Ryan Kelley (Ben 10: Alien Swarm)}} Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, more commonly known as Ben or Ben 10, is the main character in all three of the Ben 10 series: Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is first introduced in the pilot episode And Then There Were 10, where he finds the Omnitrix and then, throughout the series, learns to use the powerful alien device, including the responsibility of wielding it, to become a true hero. It should be noted that Ben is three-quarters human and one-quarter Anodite. Appearance In the original series , Ben has brown hair and green eyes, he wears a white t-shirt with black stripes and deep green pants and also wears white and black sneakers. In a few episodes, he is seen with his pants down with Sumo Slammers boxers on. In Alien Force, his eyes and hair have shaded a bit and he wears a green jacket with the number 10 on it over a black t-shirt with blue jeans and wears black low-top sneakers. In the original series and Alien Force he had the Omnitrix and in Ultimate Alien he's got the Ultimatrix which he forced off Albedo. Personality In the Original Series, Ben is shown to be a cocky, immature boy, who is not above enjoying attention and enjoy making jokes even during fights. Though his immaturity makes a bad impression on some people, Ben is good-hearted, noble, and loyal, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He will stop at nothing to protect his family or anyone in danger whether human or alien. He seems more mature in Ben 10: Alien Force and cares more about Gwen now, but that might just be due to growing up. For instance, in "Time Heals", when Ben bought Gwen time, he told her that he had already lost her once and won't lose her again. When meeting an enemy in difficulty(like Kevin in Kevin 11 or the Highbreeds in War of the Worlds), he will rather attempt to help him. At one point, he even choose to save the half-cured DNAlien Tyler rather than take the key for the Highbreed's invasion, even though Tyler was willing to sacrifice himself. In the Ben 10: Alien Force episode Inside Man, he said how much he cares about the lives of others, even saying to Tyler that no sacrifices are needed. Sometimes, his idealistic nature tends to make him act naive, a weakness that was used against him by the Arachnichimp mercenary Simion. Though often said by many other characters to be quite unintelligent, Ben actually proves to be resourceful, intelligent, shrewd and cunning when needed, which saved him from many situations, especially when the Omnitrix cannot activate or doesn't provide him with the form he originally wanted. When he almost abolished his immaturity in the''Ben 10: Alien Force'', he proved to be an excelllent and responsible leader for his team. Although, after his success at saving the universe from the Highbreed invasion, he became overconfident and cocky which caused him to revert to his immature personality. Even in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, though he has no more ego and overconfidence, he only shows it off when his die-hard fans come to interview him or cheer him. It is also pertenant to note that Ben has inherited both his paternal grandparents' personality. Although Ben inherited his grandmother Verdona's spirit, sense of humour, and overconfidence, he also inherited his grandfather's determination, adventurous and self-sacrificing attitude. Even though Verdona stated that Kevin was the exact mirror of Max, Ben was a far much more of a mirror image of Max than Kevin. This point is proved in various episodes. He is also a much of a practical joker like his Grandmother Verdona. Category:Ben 10 Category:Favorite CM Characters